The present invention relates to an easy hitching mechanism. In the prior art, hitches are known per se; however, applicants are unaware of any hitching mechanism including all of the features included in the present invention.
The following prior art is known to applicants:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,195 to Kelley discloses a hitch including two mutually pivotable jaws and a locking mechanism which may be inserted between the jaws remote from the hitching area to lock the jaws in hitched configuration. This is different from the teachings of the present invention since, in the present invention, the locking mechanism moves in the same plane as the jaws. Furthermore, Kelley fails to teach the intermeshing gearing of the present invention, nor the tongue and groove connection thereof, nor other features.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,390 to Smith discloses a hitch having a reciprocating spring-biased pin which may be retracted to allow coupling to take place and which may then be extended to complete the coupling. This patent is believed to be of only general interest concerning the teachings of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,459 to Reid discloses an automatic hitch including a slot through which a latch plate pivotably extends, which latch plate may be used to automatically perform a hitching movement responsive to engagement by another portion of the hitch. The present invention is different from the teachings of Reid for many reasons, including the fact that the present invention includes two mutually pivotable jaws pivoted in conjunction with one another due to the inclusion of intermeshing gearing, as well as a lock block movable in the plane of the jaws. Other differences exist.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,778 to Steuben discloses a hitching mechanism including two mutually pivotable jaws which may be moved by engagement of another hitching portion to separate the jaws, allow the hitching portion to be located between the jaws and then close about that hitching portion, whereupon a locking member may be inserted between the jaws transversely thereto.
The present invention differs from the teachings of Steuben for many reasons, including the fact that the lock block of the present invention moves in the plane of the jaws, including the intermeshing gearing, and for other reasons.